


Let Us Be in Love

by NovaStars42



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Hugs, Humanstuck, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Mall Trip, Pansexual Character, cute couple, lesbians in love, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStars42/pseuds/NovaStars42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya has major crush on Rose, and she thinks maybe, just maybe, shes ready to tell her. </p><p> </p><p>Alternative title: Why do I edit things at 1 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Be in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get any further, I went back and made some edits to the MeenahVriska chapter. I changed Meenah’s age, and i also fixed a few spelling/autocorrect errors. Fun fact, I write all my stuff on an Ipad instead of a computer, and the computer doesn't always pick it up when I write “condense” instead of “Condesce.” Also, I edit these at like 1-2 am.
> 
> So, RoseMary! Have a couple if almost fourteen/fifteen year olds figuring it out, and falling in love for the first time.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erq8p0pbsW4

“Rose, what about this one?”

I stepped out of the dressing room with a pink knit pencil skirt on. It went well with the white shirt I had on, but I had an even better blouse at home to pair with it.

“It looks excellent on you,” she grinned, looking up from her new book, “Simply the finest forever twenty one has to offer.”

“Thank you,” I grinned back, blushing just a bit. “I think this is the last one.”

I glanced back at the mountain of clothes I’d brought in to the dressing room with me. Yes, it definitely was.

“Take your time,” she urged, looking back down to her book. I turned back to the fitting room and shed the skirt, sliding my high waisted shorts back on and tucking in my shirt. I grabbed all fifteen of my purchases from the the keep pile.

“Your sister texted you while you were trying on clothes,” Rose informed me, handing me back my phone.

“What did it say?” I inquired, shoving it into my purse.

“She’s getting her ear pierced.”

Rose walked with me to the checkout where I presented my mother’s credit card, and she carried one of my bags with her when we left the store.

My sister was still seated in the chair at when we approached. She had a mirror in her hand, admiring a gold stud she’d just put through her cartilage. It matched nicely with the other seven on her other ear, the three though her eyebrows and one in her bottom lip.

When she spotted us, she made a face. “Kanaya, is that my shirt?”

“I will give it back,” I smiled sheepishly. My sister rolled her eyes.

“Are you two finished? I wanted to stop and see Kankri before we left,” Porrim spoke, jumping up from the chair.

“Porrim, I fear that any more piercings will be detrimental to my health,” I informed her, my tone a bit teasing.

My sister cocked an eyebrow, “what?”

“It’s a good thing the weather is fair today,” I said, nonchalant, but with a smirk.

“Kanaya, what are you talking about?”

“It’s just that with so much metal, I fear you’d be nothing more than a glorified lightning rod,” I giggled. Rose smirked.

Porrim rolled her eyes again and heaved a huge sigh.

“Try to keep up with the snarky horse shit,” Rose suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I’m never taking you two shopping again,” my sister deadpanned. She walked away briskly, maybe hoping to lose us. Unfortunately for her, we knew where Kankri worked. We found her in the food court Taco Bell, talking to him as line built up behind her.

“Kanny, you already said you would!” My sister exclaimed,

“I’m not having this conversation, Porrim! I am not going to Meenah’s graduation party and that’s final. She didn’t come to mine. I understand you want me to accompany you, but I heard from Latula there was going to be all sorts of trouble causing and carousing there,” Kankri replied, frustrated, and folded his arms. “And would you please stop calling me that?”

“Oh my god, it’s a party. Her whole family is going to be there, how much trouble can we get in to?”

“I don’t even like Meenah that much!” Kankri argued back.

“Oh. Gosh,” he said after realizing what he’d said, “look what you’ve gone and made me do. I’m not saying I dislike her. Meenah has many strong points as a person. Not to say that you do not also, Porrim. But-”

“Kankri, enough,” my sister huffed, crossing her arms.

“I apologize, but I have customers to tend to. I’ll text you later,” Kankri expressed.

Porrim rolled her eyes and opened her purse, drawing out a dollar and slapping it on the counter. “Diet Pepsi, please.”

Kankri narrowed his eyes at her and took her money with enough malice to burn a city. He trust her pop into her grasp and 'hmp'ed. Porrim took a sip off the straw with a satisfied smile, ignoring the angry people behind her.

“Come get me at six,” she said sweetly and walked off before he could get another word in.

We left the mall and Porrim drove us home. Rose had a book to keep her distracted the entire ride, and then some. She closed it only when we strode into my house with our bags. I put mine down on the floor of my room and closed the door. Rose was a messy person, but I still didn’t want her to see the hapless disarray of my room.

When I returned downstairs, Porrim was doing laundry and Rose was seated on my couch, waiting for me.

“What would you like to do now?” I asked.

“You mentioned earlier you wanted to do some gardening this weekend. I was hoping you’d like to work with your plants while I worked on this book?” She offered, the book still in her hands. I smiled.

“With lemonade?” I countered.

“You read my mind.”

We both went to the kitchen and assisted each other with making the drink. Rose cut the lemons while I stirred the mix into a pitcher.

Glasses in hand, together we ventured out into my back yard. Rose to up residence in a chair on my deck while I went to the garage to fetch my gloves, watering can and the plants. Yesterday I had filled all of my pots with dirt, and I’d been germinating seeds since the middle of May.

I decided to start on the largest pot first. Carefully, I dug a hole in the center of it and shook the young stalk out of its container. I didn’t want to damage the root system, so I moistened it to loosen it. These plants would grow up to be geraniums. In fact, a few of them even had little red buds.

I watered my plants after pressing them into the soil. It would only be a few weeks and they’d be well rooted, full, and flowering.

I had another few pots to go, and I had quite a few other seedlings that needed a spot. I decided to get busy.

Before I could get another set of roots in the dirt, my sister came storming out of the house with her hands on her hips.

“Kanaya, do you still hang around with Vriska Serket?” She demanded. At first I thought she was furious about me gardening in her shirt, but there’s expression didn’t look angry. Determined was the right word.

I blushed, glancing at Rose who was looking our way over the edge of her book.

“No, I do not,” I said truthfully, but I left off the part where I’d stopped when I’d met Rose. I’d had a huge crush on the girl before I’d meet the blonde sitting nearby.

“Do you know if her older sister is a lesbian?”

If id been drinking something I would have spat it out.

“I honestly do not know,” I replied, bewildered.

Porrim rolled her eyes, pulled out her phone, and stuck it in my face. On the screen was an Instagram picture of Vriska, her sister Aranea, and Meenah Peixes from down the street. The way Aranea held on to Vriska looked sisterly enough, but it was harder to tell with Meenah. They were either very good friends, or her hand was on the other girl’s breast accidentally.

“Want to see it, Rose? ” my sister asked, trusting her phone Rose’s way. The blonde looked over the picture and handed back the phone quickly.

“That certainly does look incriminating, but last I heard, Vriska was the one dating Meenah, not Aranea,” Rose offered. Porrim rose her eyebrows.

“I guess me and Kanny’ll have to get to the bottom of this,” she grinned, and then left again. A few minutes later, Kankri Vantas knocked on our door, still in his Taco Bell uniform, and took my sister with him when he left.

“Rose?” I began, carefully.

“Yes, Kanaya?” She didn’t miss a beat, turning the page of her book and continuing to read.

“How did you know that,” I paused, my nose wrinkling, “Vriska was dating Meenah Peixes?”

She looked up, quirking an eyebrow.

“Roxy, my sister, just loves gossip. She and Meulin Leijon talk quite a bit and word gets around to them rather quickly,” she answered.

I nodded, turning back to my plants.

All this time I’d never pursued Vriska because I’d thought she was straight. I didn’t want to bother her with my personal problems if she couldn’t reciprocate. If she wanted to just think of us a friends so be it, but this changed everything. Vriska dating Meenah was not the reason I’d stopped seeing her, she was infuriating enough already, but I was still hurt.

“Why?” Rose’s voice brought me back from my thoughts.

“No reason,” I huffed, dropping my hands out if the dirt to sit frustrated with the spade in my hand.

“Are you sure?” Rose pushed, “you and her used to be good friends, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” I agreed, “but not anymore.”

“You used to hang around her,” the blonde mused, “and now you hang around me. So I see a correlation or a causation?”

I flushed again. “I don’t know what your talking about.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, turning back to her book.

I wondered about Rose. I knew she was of the same sexuality as me, she’d been pretty open about it at school, despite the teasing. I however, had not been so telling after seeing h ow she was treated.

I should tell her how I feel.

No, I shouldn't.

Yes I should. Suddenly it was driving me crazy, like an itch I couldn’t scratch.

“Rose,” I stammered, gripping my shorts tightly.

She looked up again. “Yes?”

I swallowed hard.

“Rose, do you, are you, well, do you,” I tripped all over my words.

“Fuck,” I muttered, “I just wanted to ask you about how,” I paused, “about how you… Like girls.”

The interested expression on Rose’s face soured quickly into distaste. Her eyebrows creased and she scowled.

“Are you attempting to make a remark about my being a lesbian?” She snapped rhetorically, “because frankly, I’ve had enough of people’s constant panderings about the subject.”

“Please, do not tell me that you, Kanaya, of all people, have a problem with it,” she spat, “I’ve been teased all year at school and the uncomfortable, stinging insults continue in my own home, at the hands of my father. I don’t want to hear any more. ”

“I didn’t mean it that way,” I murmured. I could see her expression soften.

“I apologize,” she continued, sighing, “I didn’t mean to be so defensive. I’m very used to having to defend myself is all.”

“Considering who my sister is, I don’t have a problem,” I said quietly, casting my gaze to the wood grains of the deck. “Porrim is pansexual. When she came out to my mother and I two years ago, nothing changed. She’s still Porrim, and she still likes her promiscuity.”

I paused, wringing my hands now instead of my clothing.

“My sister has always emphasized to me about being comfortable in my own skin, and I am comfortable to say it now. I am also,” I stammered, “I also like girls.”

I heard Rose’s book close and the porch creaked as she crossed it.

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders as she enveloped me in a hug. It wasn’t tight, she didn’t squeeze. This act took me off guard. I turned to look at her once again.

Rose was smiling, closed mouthed and happy. My face burned hot.

“I’m the first person you’ve come out to?” She asked, almost in a whisper.

I nodded.

“I’m honored.”

I hadn’t intended to just spill my guts like that. I was so thankful she’d been the only one around to hear me. It wasn’t that I wanted to hide, I just wasn’t sure if I was ready to tell people.

“Kanaya,” Rose murmured, pulling my attention back to her, “So I’m to believe our rendezvous have been more than just that? Were you trying to ask me on a date this whole time?”

She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. She was so close to me. I could see the flush in her cheeks and the way her pupils dilated. Her irises were the most beautiful shade of blue-gray, almost lavender in the lighting. I wanted that color wrapped around me.

She smiled still.

“I like you,” my words spilled out. I clamped my hand over my mouth to shut myself up. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

“I reciprocate,” she says simply, and that’s all she said. It was all she needed to say.

I blinked at her, suddenly bleary eyed, and I returned her embrace.

Two words. It had only taken two words to fill my chest with joy.

I felt like everything I’d ever wanted was right here in front of me, and she liked me back.

“I suppose next time we go out, it could be a proper date?” I questioned.

“I would hope so,” she agreed.

“Kanaya! Porrim!” My mother shouted through the house.

“Here, mother!” I called back.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time and discovered it was much later than I’d thought. Rose drew away from me, but she didn’t distance herself.

“Hello, Kanaya! Oh, and Rose is here as well!” my mother smiled.

“Kanaya, where is your sister?” My mother inquired, appearing in the doorway. Her jade green scrubs were a bit stained, a sign shed had an eventual day at the hospital where she was a doctor.

“Hello, mother,” I greeted, “Porrim went to Meenah Peixes’s graduation party.”

“She’ll be gone all night,” my mother rolled her eyes, “will you be staying for dinner, Rose?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Rose spoke, “I hope I’m not imposing. I’ve been over so much lately.”

My mother disappeared from the door to set down her bag and place her phone on the charger, fallowing her daily routine. “Not at all, dear. I hope you do not take offense to this, but I was just wondering. Don’t your parents miss you at all?”

I saw Rose press her lips into a thin, unhappy line. There was no easy way to tell your friend’s mother that your own mother was a drunkard and your father bullied you.

My mother returned and saw the look cross her face and hurriedly said; “Don’t answer that. Forget I said anything, won’t you?”

“It’s alright Mrs. Maryam. My home life is less than satisfactory, that’s all.”

It was my mother’s turn to look unhappy. Deeply unhappy. “You are welcome here whenever you like, alright?”

“Thank you, Mrs. Maryam.”

“Would you both like you go out to eat?” My mother queried. “My treat, Rose.”

“Thank you, again, Mrs. Maryam,” Rose grinned.

“How about Italian?” I asked. Rose and my mother both agreed that Italian sounded good.

“I need fifteen minutes to get ahold if your sister and change my clothes, I’ll be right back,” my mother chatted, and she disappeared into the house.

I pulled my gardening gloves off and sat them aside.

“I hope, for your sake, you’ve seen the Classic Disney tale of Lady and the Tramp enough times to know what I expect,” Rose remarked slyly, waggling her eyebrows.

I couldn’t even think of a come back. A blush painted the tips of my ears red, across my cheeks and down my collar bones.

“You're the best there is Kanaya, it’s you,” she hummed, and pulled me into another hug.

Her nose ended up nuzzling into my neck seeing as she was much shorter than me. I leaned my jaw on her temple, smiling and squeezing her gently. She thumbed small circles on my shoulder blade, holding my waist in the other hand. I had both of my arms locked under under her arms.

I never wanted to hold anyone this way again. I wanted Rose now and forever.

I wanted Rose to escort me to every homecoming/Sadie Hawkins pathetic excuse for a school dance. I wanted her on my arm at Prom. There were so many possibilities with dresses and corsages, it was mind numbing.

Her phone in her pocket vibrated, and groaning, she begrudgingly pulled away.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Rose, will you come home?” I could hear her brother Dave’s voice on the other end. “I’m having some trouble with mom and Roxy.”

“Where’s dad and Dirk?” Rose huffed.

“Dirk is over to Jade’s helping Jake help his uncle with a downstairs plumbing problem or some shit and Dad left as soon as he realized Roxy was drunker than a skunk on Mardi Gras.”

Rose heaved a deep sigh and put her head in her free hand.

“This shit is twelve kinds of fucked up,” her twin rambled, “like the sky opened and the drunk gods said 'Dave, you did nothing wrong but were punishing you anyway.’ Like the cat is out of the vodka flavored bag shrieking its praise for its favorite homosexual son and brother, and to go make it another martini.”

“Dave, mom is going to fall asleep in twenty minutes and Roxy is fine if she’s in the vicinity of a bucket. Just get them on the couch, give mom the tv remote, and watch them. They’ll be fine.” Rose sounded exasperated as she spoke.

Dave’s voice was quieter, but I could still hear it when he spoke. “I don’t know why I always have to do this alone.”

Rose faltered a little, deeply unsettled by her brothers words. Finally she simply grinned groaned in response. “Good bye, Dave.”

And then she ended the call and turned her phone off to prevent further interruptions.

“Now, where were we?”

“I do believe there is a saying 'no homo’, was it?” I inquired.

“That is the saying, yes,” Rose agreed.

I nodded thoughtfully. “Right. I thought as much. We were at the part where it was yes homo. In fact, a lot of homo.”

Rose giggled, blurring her face in my shoulder.

I could get used to this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I got anything out of reading Kanaya/Rose pesterlogs, it’s that Kanaya has a genuine love for Rose, and that she’s a bit shy when they first meet. She warms up quick. She takes no shit but she’s also kind, she lets people get away with things. She’s wordy but not long winded.
> 
> Rose flustered her to no end. I sort of imagined Kanaya as this fawning mushy girl when Rose started in on her.
> 
> Writing younger kids in love is sort of strange? You value different things when you're younger, and having a date mate seems a lot more important. Maybe I’m just a salty grandma. -shrug-
> 
> Follow me over on @clayowls on tumblr! I’ve got all kinds of extras for this AU and all the others!


End file.
